CAGE
by Hirudinea
Summary: Ini lebih seperti tanpa jalan cerita yang jelas. Saat kau datang padaku dan akupun berakhir dengan tak berdaya di bawah kuasamu. Kau memang sialan dan aku tertarik dengan hal itu. NCT MARKCHAN / MARKHYUCK. Spsl for Lee Yuu-Chan


**CAGE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK**

 **MARK X HAECHAN/DONGHYUCK**

 **WARN! : RATED M!, BL, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I know he was a dangerous man, but who care if i can fell a hot night with him.

Just fell it deeper

.

.

.

Haechan tersenyum miring saat melihat pria itu masuk ke dalam bar ini. Ini sudah hari keenam ia melihat pria itu selalu rutin mengunjungi bar ini. Pria itu kaya, tentu saja. Dan dia selalu dikelilingi oleh para wanita sexy yang bekerja di sini.

Sesekali ia pernah mendengar isu tentang pria itu dari para wanita yang menggunjingnya. Banyak sekali di antara mereka yang begitu mendamba bisa tidur dengannya. Tidur dan saling berbagi kenikmatan di atas ranjang. Mereka bilang bahwa pria itu sangatlah panas jika sudah berada di atas ranjang, apalagi jika itu sudah mengenai masalah selangkangan. Maka pria itu akan jadi begitu liar dan sangat bergairah.

Namun di sisi lain ia juga pernah mendengar desas-desus lain yang sedikit aneh. Di mana mereka mengatakan bahwa pria itu tidaklah cukup baik dalam hal bersikap dengan seorang wanita. Pria itu sering mencampakkan dan membuang wanita dengan perkataan kasarnya yang begitu ampuh untuk melukai hati para wanita. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, isu lain juga menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah pria yang kasar ketika melakukan sex.

Ia duduk di depan bar dan kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah depan dan berhenti melihat ke arah pria itu. Ia sadar jika ternyata memandangi pria itu secara terus-menerus tidaklah ada gunanya sama sekali. Karena semua itu hanya akan membuatnya jadi buang-buang waktu dengan percuma.

"Kemarin dia menanyakanmu." Bartender yang ada di depannya kembali mengajaknya bicara setelah sejak tadi ia hanya fokus menatapkan diri ke arah pria panas itu.

Ia tersenyum menanggapi hal itu lalu meminum wine yang ada di tangannya dengan gerakan pelan. Inilah alasan yang sesungguhnya mengapa ia bisa memasang senyuman miring di bibirnya saat melihat pria itu tadi. Ia menatapi pria itu untuk memberinya penilaian secara detail melalui kacamata pengamatannya sendiri karena begitu merasa penasaran pada pria yang kata si bartender ini selalu menanyakannya jika ia sudah pergi dari bar.

Ia bertanya-tanya dan mulai memikirkan kemungkinan terkecil bahwa pria itu tertarik padanya, ataupun malah memikirkan kemungkinan terbesar yang mengatakan jika bisa saja pria itu tengah begitu ingin menyeretnya menuju ke atas ranjang dan segera saling memberi kenikmatan satu sama lain.

"Dia bilang kau pasti akan selalu menghindarinya jika ia sudah mulai mendekatimu." Si bartender dengan begitu luwes menuangkan wine untuknya ke dalam gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Apa lagi yang dibicarakannya?" Ia memperhatikan cairan pekat dari wine tersebut dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit karena tenggorokannya telah begitu haus ingin merasakan cairan memabukkan itu lagi.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya bertanya soal namamu saja, dan setelahnya dia akan pergi jika aku tidak memberitahunya juga." Mengulurkan segelas wine padanya yang langsung ia terima dengan sukarela. Dan setelah itu ia langsung menghirup dalam aroma lembut dari wine tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Ia hanya mengoyang-goyangkan gelasnya yang sekarang telah kembali kosong kembali dengan tatapan mata yang menilai. Nama? Apakah benar hanya nama saja yang dibutuhkan oleh pria itu untuk mendekatinya? Seharusnya jika pria itu memang tertarik padanya, dia bisakan langsung datang padanya untuk menanyakan perihal namanya secara langsung. Atau mungkin pria itu malah hanya ingin mengajaknya untuk bermain-main saja? Jika memang iya, sepertinya itu akan sangat menarik.

Ia kembali memasang senyuman miring, "Malam ini," diserahkannya gelas kosong itu kembali pada sang bartender, "Jika ia bertanya soal namaku, kau beritahu saja dan jika ia tertarik katakan padanya bahwa ia bisa menemuiku di kamar hotel favoritku yang telah kau hafal itu." Bisiknya pelan di telinga sang bartender sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar dengan langkah pastinya yang begitu penuh percaya diri.

Haechan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hotelnya hanya dengan berbalut jubah mandi saja. Jubah mandi transparan miliknya yang panjangnya bahkan hanya sampai pada seperempat paha mulus miliknya. Dan ia bahkan tidak mengikatkan tali jubah yang ada di pinggangnya itu dengan benar, sampai membuat setengah dari bagian dadanya kini telah mengintip di balik celah belahan kain jubah miliknya tersebut.

"Aku tidak yakin jika dia akan datang." Ia bergumam pelan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri dalam diamnya di depan sebuah jendela berembun yang ada di dalam kamar hotel miliknya tersebut. Ia tengah memandangi gemerlap lampu kota yang nampak begitu indah dari balik jendelanya.

Pikirannya kini telah sibuk kembali memikirkan mengenai si pria panas itu lagi. Jantungnya sedikit berdegup saat membayangkan jika ternyata dia mau datang kemari. Datang menemui dirinya yang saat ini tengah begitu haus akan belaian dan jamahan dari seseorang. Ia tidak tahu mengenai pria itu straight atau belok, namun yang ia tahu hanyalah satu. Jika pria itu kemungkinan terbesar juga sedang sama ingin dibelai seperti dirinya.

Jika ia boleh menebak, ia rasa pria itu sedikit tertarik pada tubuhnya dan ingin tidur dengannya. Jadi, semoga saja usahanya untuk datang ke hotel ini tidak akan berakhir dengan sia-sia. Ia berharap semoga pria itu akan kembali menanyakan namanya pada si bartender tadi, dan sehingga dengan begitu nanti si bartender itu akan memberitahukannya untuk datang saja kemari jika memang tertarik padanya.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu miliknya. Mendengar hal ini ia tersenyum penuh arti karena merasa yakin seratus persen bahwa yang mengetuk pintunya adalah pria itu. Memangnya siapa yang akan datang menemuinya malam ini jika bukan pria itu? Ia yakin sekali jika si bartender yang selalu bisa ia andalkan setiap saat itu telah memberitahukan perihal tempat ini padanya.

Ia menata sedikit tatanan kain tipis yang membalut tubuh indah miliknya jadi sedikit tidak beratutan. Ia bahkan membiarkan paha dalam miliknya hampir terlihat secara sepenuhnya dari luar. Dan semua ini dirinya lakukan demi untuk menyambut kedatangan pria itu. Ia ingin memberikan kesan panas yang begitu menggoda padanya, hingga dengan begitu ia berharap bahwa pria itu akan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Tangannya pelan-pelan membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dan bersiap untuk menyambut paras tampan darinya. Dan karena situasi inilah detak jantungnya jadi semakin tidak beraturan. Perasaan gugup secara perlahan merasuk ke dalam relung jiwanya. Menyebar secara cepat ke seluruh penjuru tubuhnya hingga membuat ia ingin mengurungkan diri untuk tak membuka pintunya saja.

Namun, meski hatinya berbisik lirih untuk tak membukakan pintu itu, kini kepalanya masihlah tetap saja begitu keras kepala ingin membuka pintu itu. Tangan kanan miliknya yang sedikit gemetar memaksakan diri untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Dan saat pintu itu telah terbuka, maka nampaklah si pria panas bersenyum mematikan itu berdiri di hadapannya. Ia melihat pria itu sedikit menyeringai saat mata mereka bertemu. Dan jujur saja, seringaian darinya itu membuat ia jadi merasa sedikit merinding sendiri.

"Kau selalu menghindar dariku saat aku ingin dekat denganmu, seolah kau tidak akan pernah mengizinkan aku untuk berada dekat denganmu. Well, tapi sekarang sekalinya kau mengizinkan diriku untuk mendekat, kau malah langsung menawariku untuk masuk ke dalam hotel." Pria itu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar hotel miliknya sambil mendesak mundur tubuhnya. Kedua pinggangnya kini telah berada di dalam kurungan milik pria itu, dan ia tidak akan menyangka jika pria itu akan langsung memberinya serangan ancaman seperti ini.

"Dan sambutan yang kau berikan ini cukup lumayan juga." Ia merasakan tangan milik pria itu secara perlahan masuk ke dalam celah jubah mandinya dan mengelus lembut permukaan sempit punggung miliknya. Dan jujur saja, merasakan betapa lebarnya telapak tangan milik pria itu sangatlah membuat ia jadi merasa kecil sendiri dalam kungkungannya sekarang.

"Kau harus tahu, aku tidak pernah memberikan sambutan sebaik ini pada siapapun." Ia membalas pernyataan pria itu dengan nada suara yang begitu sensual yang ia bisikkan di samping telinganya. Dan ia melakukan dengan sedikit berjinjit karena jarak tubuh sialan yang membuat ia jadi merasa kerdil sendiri di bawah dekapannya.

"Seberuntung itukah aku?" Saat mengatakannya, kini pria itu semakin lama telah semakin mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. Dan ia hanya menuruti pergerakan dari kakinya tersebut sambil sesekali paha nakalnya itu ia gesekkan pada selangkangan miliknya yang terasa menempel di tubuhnya.

"Apakah masih perlu dijelaskan lagi?" Tangannya mengelus lembut dada bidang yang terpampang di hadapannya itu dengan begitu lembutnya. Dadanya begitu bidang dan keras dirasakannya, dan omong-omong ia suka sekali dengan tekstur dada milik pria yang seperti ini.

"Kau suka melakukan sex di depan kaca?" Mendengar pertanyaan seperti ini terlontar dari mulutnya ia pun hanya menoleh saja pada deretan kaca besar di hampir sekeliling ranjangnya. Seringaian miliknya secara lembut mulai terulas saat pria itu ternyata tahu dan mengerti alasan dibalik dari keputusannya untuk memasang kaca di dalam kamar hotel ini.

"Aku hanya merasa senang saja jika melihat diriku sendiri mengangkang lebar di depan kaca, tapi akan lebih senang lagi jika ada yang mau menusuk lubangku tepat di depan kaca itu." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan bahwa kini tangan milik Mark telah merambat turun ke pantatnya dan memijatnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Nice." Pria itu menyeringai di depan wajahnya dan secara perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher miliknya. Melihat hal ini dirinya secara spontan saja mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi ingin memberikan ruang yang lebih lebar pada pria itu untuk membuat karya di sepanjang garis leher dan bahu terbuka miliknya.

"Eeeeuhhmm...aaahhhh.." Suara desahan pertamanya telah keluar saat pria itu untuk pertama kalinya juga memberikan sentuhan panas di leher miliknya. Dan hal ini secara reflek membuat tangannya naik ke atas untuk menyentuk kepala milik pria itu dan meremat rambutnya sedikit risau.

Dan selagi pria itu menggarap leher jenjang miliknya, ia pun dengan inisiatifnya sendiri menarik pria itu untuk jatuh ke ranjang miliknya yang ada di belakang tubuhnya tepat. Dan saat tubuh mereka telah terhempas di atas ranjang lembut itu ia dengan tingkah binalnya mengalungkan kaki miliknya pada tubuh milik pria itu.

"Ouuuh!" Ia mendesah kaget saat lidah milik pria itu kini sudah beralih menyerang puting miliknya. Puting sialan yang mana sangat sensitif itu kini telah menegang dengan begitu kerasnya, dan parahnya kini puting kiri miliknya telah berada di dalam mulut hangat milik pria itu. Dilumat, hisap dan gigit dengan begitu kerasnya hingga membuat ia jadi semakin merasa panas.

"Kau memang sangat menarik sejak awal," Pria itu mengangangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai lebar di atas tubuhnya, "Aku Mark omong-omong." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut kini pria itu atau yang ia telah ketahui sebagai Mark, dengan sangat mengejutkannya menyerang bibir miliknya. Dan ia yang diberikan ciuman olehnya pun hanya mampu membalasnya saja.

Ia dan Mark berciuman dengan sangat panas, apalagi saat ia lagi-lagi mulai menggesekkan selangkangan mereka dengan sangat tak beraturan dan kacau. Dan tangan Mark yang sejak tadi telah memanja kedua bongkah pantat berisi miliknya kini telah beralih pada tali jubah mandi miliknya dan melepaskannya dengan begitu saja setelahnya. Lalu setelah itu tubuhnya ditarik untuk bangkit dan duduk di pangkuan miliknya.

Ia hanya menurut saja duduk di pangkuannya dan membuka selangkangan miliknya dengan sangat lebar, berharap bahwa Mark akan melirik selangakan miliknya itu lalu dengan bermurah hatinya akan menjamah penis miliknya yang kini telah menegang. Meski pada kenyataannya hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan, karena ia yakin Mark pun pasti akan menjamah selangkangan miliknya tanpa ia godai seperti itu.

Suara kecipak lidah milik mereka telah terdengar sebab kini lidah mereka tengah beradu dengan begitu sengitnya di dalam mulut miliknya. Di antara ia dan Mark keduanya sam-sama begitu ingin untuk mendominasi sesi ciuman ini. Ia tak mau mengalah karena ia adalah seorang good kisser yang begitu pro dan dirinya ingin menunjukkan hal ini pada Mark, maka wajar saja jika ia tidak mau mengalah padanya.

"Aaaaah! Sial...!" Ia dengan sangat terpaksa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka saat kedua tangan Mark dengan sangat kurang ajarnya menangkup kedua dada miliknya seperti akan meremasnya. Padahal semua orangpun tahu bahwa dada seorang pria itu tidaklah berisi dan datar -meski sebenarnya dada miliknya sedikit berisi karena berat badannya sering naik dan turun secara tak menentu.

"Dadamu cukup berisi untuk ukuran seorang pria. Jadi tanpa memasang implan-pun dadamu juga sudah terlihat seperti ditempeli benda lunak itu." Mark memperhatikan wajah pasrah miliknya dengan sebuah seringaian yang begitu menggoda. Tangannya ia pakai untuk mengapit kedua puting tegang itu pada celah antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Menjepitnya dan menarikanya secara kasar hingga membuat Haechan jadi mendesah dengan begitu kencangnya.

"Aaahh... Mark! Jangan terrlaahluu kencaahnhhhng!" Ia menunduk untuk melihat kedua tangan yang telah menjepit puting miliknya secara kasar tersebut. Rasanya sangat nikmat dan Mark ternyata sangatlah pandai memanjakan tubuh milik seseorang. Kalu sambil menikmati pijatan di kedua putingnya itu, ia pun dengan inisiatifnya sendiri menggerakkan pantatnya dengan kasar untuk menggoda penis milik Mark yang ada di balik denim hitam miliknya tersebut.

"Kau sangat nakal." Mark menyeringai saat merasakan penisnya yang sejak tadi telah menegang kini malah jadi semakin menegang karena perilaku dari Haechan yang kini tengah begitu nakalnya menggoda dirinya.

"Jika aku tidak nakal, maka akan sangat sulit untuk membuatmu jadi semakin bergairah. Lagipula, aku juga sudah tidak sabar menantikan saat lubang sempitku diterobos oleh penis panjang dan besar milikmu." Haechan akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan lancar saat Mark akhirnya telah melepaskan jepitan tangannya pada puting sekeras kerikil miliknya. Dan ketika Mark telah melepskan jepitan itu, kini ia memerosotkan tubunnya untuk turun dari pangkaun miliknya dan duduk dengan melebarkan selangkangannya di depan pria itu.

"Sebelum penismu menerobos analku, ada baiknya kau juga harus merasakan kehangatan yang ada di dalam mulutku." Haechan mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu dengan gerakan pelannya ia menurunkan zipper celana milik Mark untuk setelahnya ia langsung disambut dengan gundukan yang begitu besar yang kini masih tersembunyi di balik celana dalam berwarna hitam yang dipakai olehnya itu.

Mark membantunya untuk melucuti pakaian bagian bawahnya itu dengan gerakan yang sedikit tergesa. Dan ia suka dengan hal ini. Ia suka karena ternyata godaan yang ia berikan tadi telah berefek padanya. Dengan begitu semua jadi terasa tidak sia-sia, kan?

Dan saat celana milik Mark telah lepas, kini ia dengan mata terbuka dapat melihat penis menegang itu tanpa suatu halangan apapun. Sebelum ia melakukan blowjob-nya terhadap penis besar dan panjang itu, ia terlebih dahulu memberinya pijatan pelan yang begitu lembut dan lambat. Mengurutnya dari bawah ke atas atau dari atas ke bawah sambil sesekali ia juga menggodai testis miliknya dengan sebuah remasan yang begitu sensual.

"Aku rasa, menggunakan mulutmu secara langsung akan lebih efektif. Jujur, aku tidak terlalu tergoda dengan handjob darimu." Mark mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek karena jujur saja sentuhan tangan yang diberikan oleh Haechan padanya tidaklah berefek dengan sungguhan pada tubuhnya.

Haechan membulatkan matanya saat Mark tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya lagi dan membanting tubuhnya dengan keras ke atas ranjang. Ia kini telah berada di bawah tindihan dari Mark lagi. Dan Mark menatapinya dengan tatapan mata yang mendadak telah berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang sukses membuat bulu romanya jadi berdiri.

"Malam ini aku sedang tidak terlalu tertarik untuk merasakan kehangatan mulutmu, malam ini aku akan lebih fokus pada setiap bentuk lekukan tubuhmu." Mark mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan menyelusuri tubuh milik Haechan dari dada, turun ke perut, lalu menjalar ke pinggang dan berakhir dengan menjamahi permukaan mulus paha mulus itu.

Mark semakin menyeringai saat melihat Haechan kini nampak gelisah di bawahnya karena godaan yang dijalankan oleh tangannya, "Tapi, sebelum kau menggodaku dengan sentuhan lembut selembut kapas darimu itu, lebih baik sekarang kau mencoba sentuhan kasar dari tanganku." Tangan itu kini telah sampai pada penis milik Haechan. Diremasnya dengan erat dan hal itupun sukses untuk membuat Haechan mendesah mengeluarkan suara desahan yang begitu menggoda di telinganya.

"Aaaahhh...aahhhh..." Suara desahannya terdengar sedikit kacau, apalagi kini Mark telah kembali menyusu pada putingnya yang sejak tadi selalu keras dan tegang. Ia sebenarnya ingin memberi balasan dari pria itu, namun kini dirinya sadar bahwa sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Mark padanya itu terlalu memabukkan dan membuatnya benar-benar jadi sedikit gila.

Tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk mengelus kasar kepala milik Mark yang masih setia mengemuti puting miliknya. Dan sementara itu, tangan kanannya telah ia angkat ke atas dadanya yang setelah itu akan ja gunakan untuk memanjakan puting kanan miliknya sendiri. Putingnya ia pilin, tekan dan cubit secara frustasi saat mendadak remasan di penisnya jadi semakin kasar dan kencang, dan hisapan di puting kirinya kini telah berubah jadi sebuah gigitan-gigitan tajam yang rasanya begitu geli namun juga sangat nikmat baginya.

"Aaarrggh... lee-bih cepaat Mark!" Ia mendongakan kepalanya sambil tangan miliknya masih mencoba untuk memanjakan tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan mungkin kini mungkin kulit di sekitar area putingnya telah berubah menjadi sedikit memerah karena tergores sedikit oleh kukunya yang memang sangat bersemangat memilin puting miliknya sendiri.

"Aaasstagah, Mark-aarg!" Haechan semakin mendongakkan kepala miliknya saat merasakan bahwa Mark terlalu keras menggigit puting miliknya. Dan dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, ia pun menarik kepala milik Mark supaya berhenti menyusu pada dada rata miliknya itu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan keluar." Mark memperhatikan penis yang kini tengah berada dalam genggaman pinjatan miliknya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat penis yang bahkan tidak lebih besar darinya itu tampak sangat menegang dan jadi semakin bertambah volumenya saat dirinya yakin jika sebentar lagi anak itu pasti akan klimaks juga.

"Aarghh...kauh terlalu kuat merehmashnyah Mark-ooouchhh!" Dan ternyata memang benar jika sebentar lagi Haechan akan sampai pada klimaksnya. Terbukti dengam tangan milik Mark yang kini ternyata telah basah dengan sperma miliknya.

Mark memperhatikan sisa semen yang ada di tangannya tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman aneh penuh rencana. Dan ternyata rencana yang tengah dipikirkannya itu adalah memakai cairan itu untuk melakukan penetrasi pada lubang milik Haechan.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka foreplay, jadi kita akan langsung saja." Mark menjalankan tangannya untuk secara perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam lubang yang nampak sempit itu. Haechan sesekali nampak sedikit meringis kesakitan saat jari-jari panjang itu bergesekan dengan rektum miliknya.

"Aaah..." Ia secara tak sadar mendesah saat Mark kini telah kembali menyerang bahu miliknya. Memberinya gigitan tajam yang begitu kasar yang terasa sedikit mengoyak kulitnya yang anehnya hal itu malah terasa sangat nikmat baginya dan sepertinya ia akan sangat ketagihan dengan gigitan tajam yang begitu menggairahkan darinya tersebut.

Mark membuka lebar kaki indah milik Hechan itu lebar, tak lupa ia juga menaruh satu kaki milik Haechan untuk naik ke bahunya supaya ia bisa jadi lebih mudah untuk memperlebar jalur masuknya ke dalam lubang anal yang menurutnya masih sangat sempit itu.

Ia cukup lama melakukan penetrasi itu hingga bahkan sampai membuat Haechan jadi meracau semakin tak terkendali lagi. Dan ia menyeringai saat melihat wajah frustasi yang dikeluarkan olehnya saat ia telah menemukan titik sensitif miliknya tersebut dan menumbukinya dengan sentakan kasar dari jari-jari tangan miliknya.

Dan Haechan sendiri, dalam racauannya diam-diam ia menatap lekat mata hitam tajam milik Mark dengan tatapan takut. Ia tidak tahu hal apa yang sebenarnya kini tengah dialaminya dan mengapa pula ia bisa jadi takut dengan mata itu. Ia secara aneh mulai merasa terkurung dalam mata itu dan terjebak di dalamnya. Dan setelah ia terpenjara di dalamnya seolah itu terasa seperti Mark akan mengurungnya ke dalam sangkar.

Kini jemari milik Mark telah keluar dari dalam analnya. Dan ia siap untuk perihal yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia siap untuk menerima penis besar dan panjang itu menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Dan ia juga merasa sangat siap jika nanti Mark akan menggempurnya habis-habisan di atas ranjang. Ia siap akan semua hal itu, dan ia yakin sekali jika semua itu pasti aka terasa nikmat sekali.

"Eeunggrh!" Ia menggeram dengan lirihnya saat penis itu kini secara perlahan mulai memaksakan untuk masuk secara sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang anal miliknya yang masih begitu sempit itu.

"Kau sangat sempit." Mark sedikit menahan diri untuk tak menghentakkan penisnya secara langsung ke dalam lubang panas yang begitu menggoda itu.

Dan akhirnya, tak lama kemudian penis itupun masuk secara sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang milik Haechan. Dan saat penis itu telah masuk secara sepenuhnya, kini Mark pun memutuskan untuk langsung menggerakkannya dengan kasar dan keras. Tujuannya supaya sensasi yang didapatkan oleh Haechan akan semakin bertambah.

Dan ternyata memang benar. Kini Haechan sedang mendesah dengan sangat hebohnya saat ia menumbuk prostat itu dengan kencang. Menabraknya berkali-kali dengan genjotan kasar yang mampu membuat Haechan nampak seperti sudah akan gila jika nafsunya itu tidak segera terpenuhi.

"Di situh Mark... aasrghhh... terruuush!" Haechan memegangi sisi kanan-kiri bantalnya saat Mark mengangkat semakin ke atas kaki miliknya dan jadi semakin keras pula sodokannya. Ia sempat menggeleng karena rasa yang terlalu nikmat yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang. Apalagi ketika Mark bahkan sesekali masih suka mengerjai kulit leher dan sekitar dada miliknya.

"Suara desahanmu sangat sexy." Mark menatap Haecham yang sekarang masih bertah mendongakkan kepalanya sesekali kala merasan prostat miliknya ia tumbuk secara habis-habisan.

"Aaaaarghhh...!" Haechan mendesah keras saat Mark menampar keras kedua pantatnya dan memberinya sebuah remasan yang luar biasa nikmat setelah itu. Ia kini telah sadar jika rumor yang tersebar di luaran sana itu sedikit ada benarnya juga. Mark memang sangat panas jika berada di atas ranjang.

"Lleee-lebih cepaat Mark! Aakhhk...aakhhhkuh akan kelu-aaarghh!" Ia mendesah gila saat telah kembali mengeluarkan ejakulasi keduanya. Namun Mark tak mempedulikan hal itu dan tetap fokus pasa gerakannya untuk menumbuk habis-habisam prostat miliknya.

"Sekarang menungging." Ia melepaskan penisnya lalu menyuruh Hechan untuk menungging dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada kaca besar yang ada di sekitar ranjang itu. Saat posisi telah siap, ia kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang panas sempit itu dengan kasar dan langsung menyodoknya tanpa ampun.

"Lihat ke depan, lihat betapa kau sangat menggairahkan sekarang." Dengan masih menggenjotnya, ia menarik dagu itu dari belakang untuk melihat ke arah depan. Ke arah di mana kini mereka bisa melihat gambaran dari kegiatan panas mereka malam ini. Gambaran di mana sekarang bocah itu telah nampak sangat kesusahan untuk bernapas karena sejak tadi telah sibuk meracau sendiri.

"Aaarg...aaergg...!" Haechan memperhatikan betapa wajahnya kini terlihat sangat murahan. Mata sayu, pipi merona, bibir membuka lebar menyuarkan suara desahan yang sangat gila, dan yang paling gila adalah kini ia dengan sangat lacurnya menjamah penis menggantung miliknya sendiri.

"Aaargh... apah ya-yang aka-aastagah!" Ia tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya saat Mark telah menarik tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan jadi berdiri dengan bertumpu menggunakan lututnya. Dan dengan posisi seperti itu, kini Mark malah semakin kasar menghentakan penis miliknya smabil kedua tangan miliknya itu mengerjai puting keras miliknya dari belakang.

"Lihat siapa lacur yang satu ini." Dengan napas memburunya Mark berbisik lembut di telinga milik Haechan lalu mengulum cupingnya. Ia berkata seperti itu untuk menyuruh Hechan melihat ke arah cermin yang kini telah mempertontokan pemandangan yang begitu erotis.

Pemandangan di mana kini Haechan tengah diberi kenikmatan yang begitu menggila dari segala sentuhan yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Dan ternyata hal ini sukses telah membuat Haechan jadi gila dan semakin dipuncak birahinya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan meminta Mark untuk menciumnya dari belakang.

Dan Markpun menurutinya. Ia menyerang bibir itu dengan ciuman panas dan ganas miliknya sambil masih menyodok kasar prostat yang ada di dalam sana. Dan kini satu tangannya yang tadi berada di puting kanan milik Haechan telah turun ke bawah menuju ke penis milik Haechan yang telah kembali menegang.

"Mmmaarrrk!" Haechan melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan paksa di saat padahal mereka belum saling beradu lidah. Dan Haechan melepaskan ciuman itu semata karena kini pijatan di penisnya itu terasa jadi semakin tak terkendali dan begiti meyiksanya. Ia berpikir jika begini, nanti dirinya pasti akan cepat klimaks kembali. Padahal tadi ia sudah klimaks dua kali dan sementara Mark belum. Kan jika begini ia jadi merasa sangat dijatuhkan sekali.

"Aku akan keluarkan di dalam!" Mark berseru sedikit lantang saat kini dirasa klimaks darinya akan segera keluar. Dan dengan beberapa kali sentakanpun ia akhirnya telah berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh cairan sperma miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit yang begitu nikmat itu.

"AAAAARRGGGHHHH!" Haechan berteriak kencang saat akhirnya klimks ketiganya telah keluar dengan begitu derasnya akibat dari pijatan yang diberikan oleh Mark.

"Hhhaaahhh...haaahh..." Napas miliknya jadi tidak beraturan dan ia pun memutuskan untuk segera mengeluarkan penis yang ada di dalam analnya itu dengan sedikit kasar lalu segera membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Kau sudah lelah?" Mark memperhatikan wajah lelah itu setelah tadi sempat mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan lelehan sperma yang ada di sekitar paha miliknya dan anak itu.

Namun ternyata anak itu tidak menjawabnya sama sekali dan malah memejamkan matanya dengan begitu saja. Dan saat melihat hal tersebut ia secara mendadak telah jadi tersenyum sendiri karena merasa jika wajah itu terlihat sudah sangat lelah dan lemas.

Ia sedikit mendekat ke arah wajah itu lalu memgecup bibirnya singkat.

"Well, thanks." Ia berkata datar dan bergegas untuk mengambil kembali celana miliknya dan memakainya sebelum setelahnya ia akan beranjak pergi dari tempat ini dan meninggalkan pria itu dengan begitu saja. Meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan sedikitpun padanya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

JUM'AT 02/12/2016

Ini ff terakhir sebelum saya ngilang selama beberapa hari.

Dan untuk tulisan yang acak-kadul saya minta maaf sekali, kareba pada dasarnya saya juga masih belajar so thanks buag nasihat-nasihatnya.

Abis baca review ya dan jangan asal main minggat itu gak baik.

Jangan minta sequel karena ini akan sedikit sulit 😂

Dan FF Ini khusus untuk dek Lee Yuu-chan. Orang Fb pertama yang kenal account fb saya. Love you adek, rencanya mau saya buatin ff school life tp jadinya malah kayak gini 😂 tp semoga suka ya ^^

Ini tanpa edit sama sekali kawan -,-


End file.
